Damsel in Distress
by Snowgirl800
Summary: Ah! I can't stop writting Byasoi! Anyways's I'm no good with summaries so read to find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, Tite Kubo does. If I did well……hell would probably freeze over TWICE before that happens.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well this is just great…", Soi fon bitterly thought. She laid her head against the ground once more and looked up toward the Kuchiki standing above her.

Earlier…

Soi fon had been training early in the morning as usual. She practiced in a secluded training ground , hidden behind a thick forest of greenery, where she could have all the privacy she desired. She practiced her sword fighting for a while before deciding to work on her agility, and started jumping from tree to tree.

"Soi Fon.", a cool, collected voice said out of no where. Unfortunately for Soi fon it threw her off guard and she ended up having her foot land awkwardly on the ground.

"Argh!", she clutched her ankle and tilted her head backwards to see just who it was interrupting her. It was the sixth division taichou, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"What do you want?", she asked, lying on the ground and not bothering to get up.

"I've been sent to tell you that there is going to be a meeting later in the day.", Byakuya answered impassively. When Soi fon didn't reply and just laid there he offered her his hand.

"No thanks.", she scoffed, "I'm not some little 'damsel in distress', I can get up myself."

"Then why don't you?"

"Damn it!", "Fine.", Soi fon said without missing a beat. She lifted her upper body from the ground and then shakily got to her feet. "There. See?"

"Now why don't you run over here?"

"…I prefer to walk…", with that statement Byakuya shunpo-ed over to Soi fon and lifted her off the ground, bridal style.

"What the hell?! Put me down!!!", Soi fon yelled as she tried to squirm her way out of Byakuya's arms. Byakuya just remained silent and kept on carrying her. Not getting anything out of the man, Soi fon just huffed and decided to at least make herself comfortable. This may be a while…

Once they were far enough from the training grounds Byakuya asked where to take Soi fon. She considered her office, but like hell she would let her fool of a fuku-taichou see her like this. "Just take me to the 4th division." Byakuya just nodded in response and shunpo-ed.

When they arrived, Byakuya and Soi fon both got quizzical looks, but they vanished as soon as the icy duo started giving out glares.

"Byakuya-taichou, Soi fon-taichou, I would dearly appreciate it if you would stop scaring my subordinates.", Unohana said out of nowhere, seemingly sweet. Both of them instantly apologized.

Unohana asked Byakuya to carry Soi fon into the examining room and took a look at her ankle, while he waited outside.

In no time her ankle was healed and she could finally walk on her own. "It's a good thing Byakuya-kun was there to help bring you here.", Unohana said, dropping the formality.

"Pff, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have hurt my ankle in the first place…", Soi fon said.

"Hm, well that may be, but he could have just left you there. Don't forget that we are talking about Byakuya-kun.", the fourth division taichou said smiling.

Outside Byakuya was conversing with Hanataro, well actually is was more of Hanataro talking and Byakuya just appearing like he was listening.

"Byakuya-kun, it seems Soi fon-chan is all better now. But, just to be safe, would you kindly escort her to the second division.", Soi fon almost tripped again from the request. After being humiliated from being carried around, she'd rather not be 'escorted' to her own division. Byakuya just nodded 'yes' and proceeded to walk before Soi fon had a chance to intervene.

The two walked side by side, with only silence in the air. Soi fon occasionally glanced at Byakuya until a thought kept nagging at her. She walked in front of Byakuya, "Why did you even bother?"

"Excuse me?", he asked.

"Why did you forcefully carry me, even when I said not to?", Soi fon said, as if she was explaining it to someone slow, like Oomaeda.

Byakuya just looked at her before replying, "Because you were injured."

She glared at him, "Like I said before, I'm not some damsel in distress, I can take care of myself."

"More like you're too prideful to let anyone help, that is.", he said, inexpressive. Soi fon blushed, "Like you should be talking 'Mr. Better-than-everyone-else'!", she shouted.

They just stood there, glaring, before Soi fon turned away, "Well whatever, just don't expect me to say 'Thank you'."

"Don't worry, I won't. Besides I suppose I got enough payment seeing you flustered like this."

"I'M NOT FLUSTERED!!!!!", Soi fon yelled a bit too loudly. Realizing this, she coughed before turning to go inside. Just as Byakuya was about to leave he heard a voice shout to him.

"Hey Byakuya! Why don't you meet me tomorrow, and then we'll see who's really the 'damsel in distress' !", Soi fon said, grinning.

Byakuya let a small smirk emerge on his features before turning to leave, making a small mental note to surprise Soi fon more often.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? I hope you do. I also hope I made everybody stay in character and that I spelled "shunpo-ed" right, I really got no idea if I did or not……Well any way's thank you for reading and please leave a review! ^u^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's corner

Soi: *draws Suzumebachi* Why don't you come over here author…….

Me: Uhhhhh….I'd really rather not…..Soi fon? I don't like that glint in your eye….-Oh no! Oh dear god no! *starts running for dear life*

Soi: You're not getting away from me this time girl! *shunpos*

Bya: …..Not again…..

In the background:

Ow! It hurts! Ah! Ow! Soi fon, my arm's not suppose to bend that way~~~!

MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!! THIS WILL MAKE YOU THINK TWICE!!!!

Bya: ……I heard nothing….


End file.
